User talk:Ermeyers
First, I checked in with Nsandwich (the founder) Hi, I'm Eric, and I'm just checking in with you, the founder of this site, and I hope to bring some new people over here with me. I'd like to setup some useful Christian forums here. I see that you don't have any forums set up yet, and my little group of Christian sufferers will need a little sub-forum to talk about managing their chronic illness, a Peripheral Nervous System (PNS) disorder called BFS, in more Christian-specific terms, which should not negatively impact your overall Christian effort and social impact. The people will be coming from AboutBFS.com. Anyway I'll be able to help you in other ways, and as my new friends learn the Wiki way, then I'm sure than some of them will learn how to contribute to your content. I've already been through the process of setting up forums with Sannse at another Wikia, Wikia:c:Perl:Forum:Index, which is a new site that I've been working on in my spare time. To see what used forums look like, I'd suggest that you look at w:Forum:Index. I'd like to talk with you about forums, and I'll check back with you here, or you can respond to me on my talk page here. --Ermeyers 21:03, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Second, after learning Nsandwich had left I contacted a familiar person named Lisa, who is Wikia:User:Sannse. Christian Community Meeting Please Hi Lisa, I just checked into the Christianity Wikia, as w:c:Christianity:User:Ermeyers, and I left a message for the founder Nsandwich, who I later found out left Wikia to go somewhere else because of some Google issue, and now it appears that these want-to-be people are completely messing up my personal religion's message. All that I'm asking of you is to come over to my talk page at w:c:Christianity:User_talk:Ermeyers and give me your highly respected two-cent personal summary of what the heck is going on with these people. Thanks very much, Eric. --Ermeyers 00:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Christian Community Meeting Please Since this conversation has been scattered, I'm copying this Aug15 quote from User talk:Nsandwich. The "Hi Lisa" comment below it is kind of confusing, as well, but I assume Eric asked Lisa to look at the post he wrote here. As I mention below, Eric, it would probably be more helpful to address the community instead of individual people; use the Community Portal. --J. J. 14:53, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Thank you Rock of Victory, or J. J., very nice to meet you. Hi Lisa, I just checked into the Christianity Wikia, as w:c:Christianity:User:Ermeyers, and I left a message for the founder Nsandwich, who I later found out left Wikia to go somewhere else because of some Google issue, and now it appears that these want-to-be people are completely messing up my personal religion's message. All that I'm asking of you is to come over to my talk page at w:c:Christianity:User_talk:Ermeyers and give me your highly respected two-cent personal summary of what the heck is going on with these people. Thanks very much, Eric. --Ermeyers 00:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi, can you be a bit more specific about the problem? I'm not a Christian, so I don't know a great deal about the subject. I know there are a lot of different varieties of Christian here, so that is bound to cause differences of opinion about version parts of the message, but I think that can be worked with to give information on all Christian beliefs. Not an easy task I'm sure, but possible, and of great benefit to the wiki as a whole! -- sannse (talk) 07:37, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::Indeed, what do you mean by "completely messing up my personal religion's message"? Who and where have things been messed up? Also, how did you find out about Nsandwich's Google issue? I've been wondering where he went! Since CKB hasn't had any central leadership in the past few months, it's best to bring up new topics at the Community Portal instead of messaging individual people. ::Finally, in response to your actual question, I think this would be a great place for a BFS forum. I would recommend, though, that you create a separate subforum for BFS so that we can add general CKB forums later on if we need to. It looks like it would be pretty easy to create something like Forum:BFS, which would be similar in structure to Forum:Index. I'm guessing Lisa might know more about the mechanics of setting this up. This issue is actually another good reason why we could use somethink like a ChristiamKM community (check it out for more info). --J. J. 14:53, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::From what I recall, Nsandwich didn't have an issue with Google (although that may have been something he mentioned when talking about moving, I don't remember the details now) but basically wanted to host a wiki himself on his own servers. So he forked the content and moved over there. Quite a few people have edited both, so this wiki has continued nicely, if a little slower. :::On forums, I can help set them up here... just let me know what titles you want for the different forums. I suggest a general one, the BFS one, and any other specicfic ones can be added as needed. :::This is getting very general though - definitely should be moved to the community portal :) -- sannse (talk) 19:40, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Forums I suggest The first two default forums *Forum:Help desk **Standard help *Forum:Chronic Illness **Common general discussion about a very common problem ::*'subforum:' Forum:Chronic Illness/PNH ::**PNH specific discussion about a more narrow problem ::::*'subforum:' Forum:Chronic Illness/PNH/BFS ::::**BFS specific discussion about a very specific problem *'Sannse:' Please put the Forum link into the navigation block too. Thanks. Future *Forum:Steering Committee **Christianity Wikia direction ***I don't think that Watercooler says it right. --Ermeyers *Forum:Our Father **Community Argumentation central *Forum:Our Lord **Community Argumentation central *Forum:Our Holy Spirit **Community Argumentation central *Forum:Debate **Community Argumentation central *Forum:Prayers Help desk **Community Support central *Forum:Evangelism **Common general discussion about a very common goal *Forum:Chronic Evangelism **Common general discussion about a very common problem *Forum:Chronic Hate **Common general discussion about a very common problem This is "your baby" Eric; I don't plan on using the Forum namespace very often since I'm more comfortable with the standard village pump/talk-style discussion pages. This being the case, I would just put "Help Desk" and "Chronic Illness" (with BFS sub-forum; or possibly just "Chronic Illness (current BFS focus)") on the Forum:Index page. We can expand everything else in the future if we need to. No need for a Steering Committee since CKB doesn't get a whole lot of activity anyway. --J. J. 15:49, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :I believe that we'll need a Wikicommunity guiding forum called the Steering Committee eventually, not something like the Watercooler that relates more to a business environment. Anyway, I'm going to get those two that you suggest done, and I can get Lisa (sannse) to help me get the subforums working the way that they should work. This wiki is going to grow, and I want all of us to have free and open access to guide our mutual endeavor into the future. Things are slow now, but the pace will quicken as I bring more suffering and healthy people in here and get them going in this Wiki and others of interest. Thanks J. J., Eric --Ermeyers 16:28, 17 August 2006 (UTC) welcome I can't believe no one else has welcomed you yet! Archola 07:51, 28 August 2006 (UTC)